You Gave Me Love
by Kay the Cricketed
Summary: Daishiro! Daishiro! I've done it again! HAH! ^_^ A more serious side after the beginning humor... Izzy and Daisuke spend a day to themselves... Review? Pretty please with Koushiro on top????


You Give Me Love  
  
By Kay  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon S1 or S2.... ::darkly:: But don't you worry... I will conquer all... just like Ken... I WILL GET BILL GATES AND BUY DIGIMON IF IT MEANS USING THE WORST POSSIBLE SUBSTANCE ON EARTH!!!.... which is.... Green jello of course!!! ^_^ I don't own "You Give Me Love" either.  
  
A/N: Ummmmmmm.... DAISHIRO! BWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAA!!! I'm really getting into these... they much such an odd, but CUTE, couple!!! Actually... I think I'm gonna make this into a series.... ::eyes widen at the thought:: Maybe... maybe... YEAH!!!!! By the way, this fic has parts that relate to "I Don't Wanna Miss a THing", so I suggest you read that first. ^_^ Or I could just be shamelessly promoting my fanfics...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe this!" Daisuke Motomiya shouted, his face flushed and his eyes flashing darkly. "This can NOT be happening!"  
  
Koushiro Izumi sighed. "Daisuke..."  
  
"Please, Koushiro, tell me we are NOT stuck in the Digital World... for the entire.. NIGHT!"  
  
"It's not so bad," Koushiro protested, looking embarrassed. "It was a simple miscalculation... we'll be able to go back tomorrow when Yolei and the others find us gone..."  
  
"Miscalculation?! Jeez, one heck of a 'miscalculation'!" Daisuke groaned. "We're stuck. In the Digital World. For the entire NIGHT."  
  
"Yes, I believe you've already said that."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Koushiro went on calmly, ignoring the younger boy's faint curses. "It's not so bad. The others and I stayed for weeks here in the Digiworld, sleeping on the ground. It's not as if we're in any major danger, except for the factor of the Digimon Emperor."  
  
"The WHAT?!" Daisuke yelled, stepping back. "I thought you said these new techno-thingies would shield our presence from him!"  
  
"They will!" Koushiro protested, his hand going to his wrist, where a ring of wire and metal had been fitted. It had taken him weeks, months, to come up with this. "At least... in theory."  
  
"In theory. Nice. Really nice."  
  
Koushiro's looked at him in irritation, scowling. "You were the one who thought having a picnic in the Digital World would be 'way cool'."  
  
"You didn't have to agree to it!"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?!?!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Are we going through the 'laptop' arguement again?" Koushiro demanded, his voice surprisingly loud and harsh. Daisuke glared at him, but looked a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I've been trying to make more time!" Koushiro declared. "But it's hard- I have to make sure everything's okay in the Digiworld sometimes, Dai-kun..." He trailed off, using the endearment on the end of Daisuke's name in a gentle voice.  
  
Daisuke sighed, and then offered a little grin. "Yeah, I know. I just wanna spend some more time with you." He walked over and took the red headed computer genius's hands in his own, and looked straight into his dark eyes. Daisuke had grown taller in the past two months, so now he was eye to eye with Koushiro, although since Koushiro was short, that was no major accomplishment.  
  
((A/N: BWAAHAHAHAHHAAHAA!!! I MADE HIM TALLER!!!))  
  
Koushiro sighed, but looked back with a smile. "You worry to much about time, Daisuke. We have all the time in the world." He brushed the side of Daisuke's face. "I'm not dead, Daisuke. It's illogical to be worried about time again."  
  
Daisuke shivered, not wanting to be reminded of the episode. Koushiro had literally died in the Digital World, in a battle with Ken, only to be sent back to the real world. Daisuke had stayed with the body as the walls fall around him... and had also died and been reconfigured.  
  
It wasn't something he liked to remember. His love's stone cold body. Silent, with unseeing eyes and unmoving limbs. All the blood...  
  
((A/N: See "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing". It should be here at FF Net! :) ))  
  
"I love you," Daisuke whispered, holding Koushiro's hands tightly in his own and studying his face almost desperatly. "I can't help but worry... you know... what if it happens again?"  
  
Koushiro kissed his forehead, and Daisuke closed his eyes, feeling his heart pound. He wasn't sure whether it was out of fear for that episode, anger at that jerk Ken for hurting them like this, or love for Koushiro.  
  
Always love for Koushiro.  
  
"I love you, too. And you can't live your life worrying about me," Koushiro said simply. "Live a little."  
  
Daisuke blinked and looked at him. "That's MY line whenever I want you to get off line, you baka." He grinned.  
  
"Who's being the baka now?"  
  
Daisuke smirked. "You. YOU got us stuck here."  
  
"It's not my fault I forgot my laptop by the stream!" Koushiro said, looking indignant. Daisuke almost laughed. His dark eyes were flashing, and his face automattically scowled whenever he got that way. For once his red hair seemed to suit him.  
  
"What's so funny?" he said in confusion, his eyebrows coming together in puzzlement.  
  
"You look so cute when you do that," Daisuke said, a smile dancing on his face when Koushiro blushed and tried to look irritated.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The stars were starting to glow in the dark sky by the time they found a safer place to stay the night. The clearing in the forest was small, but even grounded and undetectable from above. They didn't want to take any chances of Ken, the Digimon Emperor, sneaking up on them and attacking. They were defenseless, and although they both wouldn't admit it, they were both secretly really nervous.  
  
"Koushiro- I'm really nervous."  
  
Koushiro glanced at Daisuke and nodded solomnly. "I am too. These devices I created weren't designed for long extended visits here. I'm not entirely sure if they'll hold out."  
  
Daisuke's coffee brown eyes looked pensive. "Dumb as it sounds... I'm not sure I'm up to another confrontation with Ken. Our digimon aren't even with us!"  
  
Koushiro nodded, his eyes dark with worry. "There's not much we can do about that now. We'll just have to take our chances."  
  
"Yeah... besides, if the Digimon emperor shows up, I'll protect us!" Daisuke held up his hands in fists and narrowed his eyes, looking strangely comical in the goggles adorning his head. "I'd give him this, and then that, and then-" Koushiro ducked to miss one of the flying fists.  
  
"Hey- watch where you're aiming those things. Your goggles are on your head, not over your eyes, hotshot," he said in amusement.  
  
"Oh very funny," muttered Daisuke, stilling and giving a confident grin. "And your eyes are usually on your laptop."  
  
"Are we having this arguement again?"  
  
"What arguement? About your eyes always getting stuck on your laptop?"  
  
Koushiro raised an eyebrow inquisitvely. "Oh? I assumed they were always stuck on you."  
  
Daisuke blushed hotly before scumbuging to a full grin that lit up his face and made his brown eyes seem deeper. "What d'you see?"  
  
The older dark eyed teen swiftly pulled him closer around the waist, locking gazes with the goggle adorned boy and smiled mysteriously. Daisuke's heart rate quickened, and his swallowed, unable to speak suddenly at the closeness to the warmth of his love's body heat.   
  
"I..."  
  
Koushiro silenced him, placing a finger upon his lips again for the second time that day. His words were soft and serious. "I see a boy who's perfect."  
  
Daisuke froze, the words feeling like they've imprinted onto his brain. It was the first time someone had said that to him-- something he always strived for. Being the perfect leader, the perfect boyfriend, the one they'd all listen to. Instead they'd veiw him as a joke, an idiot and a rude jerk.  
  
Worse yet, he knew they were right.  
  
What good had he done? Nothing worth bragging about, that was for sure. What did Izzy see in him? There really was nothing there. He was a coward, always running into the worst situations just so he could prove himself. So they would think he was worthy. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do that. He couldn't be the one they wanted.  
  
It was a truth he'd only now begun to face.  
  
"Dai-kun?" Koushiro's concerned voice broke through his distrubing thoughts. Daisuke looked at Koushiro with trembling hands and a pale face. "Why are you crying?"  
  
~You turn around   
Then you ask me behind tears of doubt   
Just what do I see in you ~  
  
Daisuke blinked rapidly, realizing his face was wet. Large hot tears were running down his face, not stopping no matter how much he wanted them too. "I... I..."  
  
Koushiro immeadiatly dropped all cute pretense and looked at him hard. He put his hand to his love's face, and brushed the eyes gently. "Dai-kun, you can tell me what's wrong? Obviously it's something I said." He looked anguished. "I apologize."  
  
~Please don't cry   
I know sometimes it seems   
we barely get by ~  
  
Daisuke shook his head, wiping at his face with the back of his gloved hands. "Koushiro... I'm *not* perfect..." he choked.  
  
Koushiro looked startled, finally catching on and comprehending. "What?"  
  
His eyes teared up again. "I... am... *not*... perfect..." He buried his face in his hands, unable to stop sobbing. "I'm a jerk-- I hurt the people I care about, and I never do anything right. I always thought about myself- I'm a selfish jerk. I.. I... no one even..." He trembled, and fell to his knees, the grass tickling his skin. It was a sensation he would have enjoyed if it weren't for the situation.  
  
"No one... really... likes me..."  
  
~But you don't see how much you do   
To get me through ~  
  
Daisuke was startled to hear gentle laughter through his sobs. Dazed, he realized Koushiro had kneeled down in front of him. Surprisingly strong hands pried his fingers away from his face, and he found himself staring blearily into the face of the boy he loved.  
  
Koushiro carefully leaned forward and kissed Daisuke's forhead, lingering there and making Daisuke's skin tingle. Daisuke caught his words, murmered against his face.  
  
"You *are* perfect, Dai-kun. You have courage, and strength, and you know what it is to be a friend. You are self-sacrificing and honorable when you want to be." A feathery kiss laid upon the bridge of his nose where his eyes met. Daisuke didn't know what to say; doubted he could say anything through the lump in his throat.  
  
~When the world is cold   
And I need a friend to hold   
You give me love...you give me love~   
  
"You are a blockhead, but it's the ignorant assuming you do that attracts me to you. You have a way of making everything seem black and white. You can be incredibally sweet, and always want to please the people you care about." Another light kiss on the tip of his nose. "You're protective and loving. Confident, a little to much sometimes, but it makes you seem like you can do everything. It makes you, you."  
  
~And when my hope is gone   
And I feel I can't go on   
You pick me up   
You give me love...you give me love~   
  
Daisuke started to speak, but Koushiro's lips captured his own in a searing kiss. Unable to do anything but respond in full, he gave in, his tears giving it an almost salty taste. It lasted only a moment, before Koushiro broke off and whispered,  
  
"You are perfect to me, because you are perfect *for* me."  
  
~I apologize   
If I never told you   
what you are in my eyes~   
  
Daisuke swallowed, finally finding his voice. "You mean it?"  
  
Koushiro laughed. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life. And that's saying something, since I'm almost always correct."  
  
"You don't know everything!" Daisuke protested, laughing.  
  
"Oh, I don't, do I? Uh-huh. Then why am I the genius of the group?"  
  
Daisuke grinned. "Because you're a Know-It-All!"  
  
~Oh baby, let me tell you now   
Every day   
Looks sweeter knowing you'll be there   
in every way   
Now how can you say that's not enough~   
  
Koushiro, choosing not to reply, leaned forward and presses his lips against his with unusual passion. Daisuke responded in kind, his soul catching with the others, and for the first time feeling completely content.  
  
"Jeez, Koushiro-kun..." He caught his breath, only to find himself grabbing the boy by his shirt and pulling him in for another sweet kiss. This one lingered farther, deeper. He could feel Koushiro put his hands on his waist, and responding in kind almost desperately. They stayed locked in that eternally blissful position for half an hour, merely content to be there.  
  
Be there, with another, just because they were there together.  
  
~'Cause when the world is cold   
And I need a friend to hold   
You give me love...you give me love~   
  
Then, as the night fell in gentle waves, and the stars glowed with warmth above in an endlessly dark sky, they layed down side by side on the grass, just looking at each other. Daisuke propped up on an elbow after a moment of satisfied silence and studyed his love's face. His warm brown eyes latched onto black infinate pools of what was usually knowledge. Right now, all he could see was affection.  
  
The only thing he'd ever wanted.  
  
~And when my hope is gone   
And it feels I can't go on   
You pick me up   
You give me love, you give me~   
  
"Why do you really love me, Izzy?"  
  
Koushiro seemed to consider, his eyes straying to the stars. "Daisuke..."  
  
~Everything my heart desires   
Morning sun and midnight fires   
Someone there to share my dreams   
With you I have everything~  
  
"Mm-hmm?"  
  
"I love you. That is all you should need to know, because the language we use is not efficient enough to describe why."  
  
~When the world is cold   
And I need a friend to hold   
you give me love...you give me love~   
  
Daisuke closed his eyes, feeling the grass lean against his face. "I love you... I don't want to let you down, ever."  
  
"You won't," he said simply. "I won't let you."  
  
~And when my hopes are gone   
And I feel I can't go on   
You pick me up   
You give me love~   
  
Feeling an despairing need to be close to the thing that cared about him more than anyone else had, Daiuske wiggled over and curled up by Koushiro, reveling in the feeling of his arms wrapping around him tightly. Sighing softly, he let his head drop against his chest and listened to the steady, reassuring sound of his heart.   
  
~And when my hopes are gone   
And I feel I can't go on   
You pick me up   
You give me love~   
  
They laid there on the grass, wrapped in each other's arms, and just listening to the crikets play their music, until Daisuke broke the silence.  
  
"Thank you. For giving me your love."  
  
"Dai-kun... The pleasure is all mine."  
  
~Yeah, when the world is cold   
And I need a friend to hold   
You give me love...you give me love   
And when my hope is gone   
you pick me up   
You give me love~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END: I'm done! WHoo-hooo!! My new Daishiro! YAY!!! I rather like it... sorta... Izzy seems a little out of character, but... :;shrugs:: Who cares?! I did it! YAY! Would anyone like to see another one?! I think they look cute together...  
  
Daisuke: ...  
  
Kay: What? You didn't like it?!  
  
Daisuke: ::sighs:: Oh boy, you suck.  
  
Kay: ... yeah. You're point? ^_^;;;  
  
Daisuke: Nothing. Let's go steal TK's hat!  
  
Both:: WHOOO-HOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
